A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pillows, more specifically, a pillow that is designed for use with patients after having surgical procedures involving the retina or eyes.
After retina surgery, most patients are told to keep their heads in a horizontal position for 12 to 23 hours per day, which can be very difficult. That being said, it can be difficult to breathe, sleep, or simply lie awake in said position.
The present invention seeks to overcome this challenge by providing a pillow that enables a patient to comfortably position his or her head in the required horizontal position for prolonged periods of time.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with pillows. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a pillow having a generally cylindrical top of which a plurality of vents that are equally spaced from which a pillow base attaches there under and of which is slightly angled and further includes more vents.
The Phillips Patent Application (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0265808) discloses a face cradle pillow having a semi-circular contour or bowl. However, the face cradle pillow does not have a base that is slightly angled and of which includes a plurality of vents to enable air to pass easily in/out for respiratory purposes.
The Voss Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,992) illustrates a design for a face pillow, which does not depict a slightly angled base.
The Orozco Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 405,308) illustrates a design for a face pillow, which does not depict a slightly angled base.
The Walters Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,924) discloses a surgical pillow for supporting a patient in a face down position. However, the surgical pillow does not have a cylindrical top mounted upon a slightly angled base.
The Yacoub Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,272) discloses an anesthesia pillow. However, the pillow does not have a cylindrical top mounted upon a slightly angled base.
The Gilliland et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,494) discloses a surgical pillow for use on a patient in the prone (face down) position. However, the surgical pillow is not composed of a cylindrical top mounted upon a slightly angled base from which a plurality of vents are integrated to assist in respiration.
The Kou C. Yao et al Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,106) discloses a face resting pillow with apertures. However, the pillow is not composed of a cylindrical top mounted upon a slightly angled base from which a plurality of vents are integrated to assist in respiration.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a pillow having a generally cylindrical top of which a plurality of vents that are equally spaced from which a pillow base attaches there under and of which is slightly angled and further includes more vents. In this regard, the post retinal operation pillow departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.